discordlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Prankment
Origin Prankment was born and rasied in Salem. He was eventually dragged into the stone hunts after trying to get Moseslover40 to spare Nhater62, he was one of the few people who survived the Discord reset. Chronicle 2 Prankment was raised in Salem, a town known for housing the famous scientist and farmer, Giles Corey. Prankment spent most of Chronicle 2, spending most of his life working to become the greatest Town of Salem player in the entire multiverse. His life completely changed when Giles Corey introduced him to the stone hunters and revealed that he was to assist in helping them find the Seven Piracy Stones. After being told of Giles' death, Prankment went into a dark depression and went into hiding in a cave where he would only be seen playing Town of Salem while the stone hunters: Moseslover40, Nhater62, Dadson and Vergeben all went hunting for the stones without his assistance. It was in hiding when Prankment started to figure out that Dadson might have been possibly created by Giles Corey. This realization influenced Prankment to go back into the stone hunting business and help find them for the stone hunters. During the chase in Chronicle 2, Prankment sided with Nhater62 to save him from being murdered by Moseslover40 after Moseslover starts chasing him down the multiverse to get his hands on the stones. Prankment siding with Nhater62 proved to be the right decision because if he had not sided with Nhater, Nhater would have had killed him in an instant. Because of Prankment saving Nhater62 from near death, Moseslover was successfully arrested by the US Government. Chronicle 3 Prankment begins siding more with Moseslover40, Dadson and Vergeben. This leads to Nhater62 staging Prankment's abduction and converting him to side with Nhater. Luckily Prankment was converted back to normal after Vergeben and Dadson broke into North Dakota and battled Nhater62 for the Piracy Stones. In the scuffle of the battle, Vergeben and Dadson were able to convert Prankment back to normal after Prankment almost destroys all of Salem, ironically being his own hometown. Prankment vowed to never go trust Nhater62 ever again after this event. Near the end of the chronicle, Prankment sees the terror of Dark Vergeben and realizes he must be stopped. Prankment sides with Nhater62, Dadson and Moseslover40 to stop Dark Vergeben from destroying the whole multiverse. Dadson successfully seals Vergeben, the stones and himself in the Freeshop Cathedral. This caused the Discord Reset of Chronicle 3 to happen, leading to the death of millions. Prankment managed to survive along with Nhater62 and Moseslover40. However, Moseslover 40 went into hiding to never be seen again, making Prankment sad. Prankment and Nhater62 now remain alive and safe in the ruins of the Freeshop Cathedral. Prankment hopes that no one in the multiverse ever tries to release the stones ever again. Chronicle 4 After surviving the Discord Reset, Prankment continues his goal of becoming the greatest Town of Salem player in all of the multiverse while also keeping Discord safe from those trying to release the stones from the vault. Status Currently hiding with Nhater62, they want no part in the war of the Discord wasteland for the Freeshop cathedral. Appearances * Chronicle 2 * Chronicle 3 * Chronicle 4 Quotes * "STFU" Trivia * Prankment doesn't like rabb.it Category:Characters